Episode 80
80-Bing!, Nov 17, 2012, Runtime 1:55:07 Krystian hosts with Shepard, Nahxela, and Sarah (from My Fair Hunter podcast, Hunter name Camilla) joining the hunt. Our hunters play Monster Hunter Tri in this episode. 'Topics of Discussion' Sarah from MFH makes her first appearance on the podcast. The podcast quickly becomes Saw for her. Deviljho’s eating disorder is identified. Sarah talks about how she got into MH and the MFH podcast. Sarah discusses her love of the Qurupeco. She discusses her new web comic project (rumbirds.com). The hunters discuss fake game play in movies and TV, which leads to discussion of the TV tropes of being able to enhance any video and two people typing on keyboards. Krystian talks about his French comic books. Krystian says his least favorite monsters are Uragaan and Agnaktor. Sarah doesn’t have a favorite MFH podcast moment; she says the social nights are the best part. Wii U is discussed since its being released the day after the cast. Krystian asks about “grab a knee, helmet’s not a chair” from episode 79. Krystian talks about Skylanders, and his ice cream game idea, where you can get fat with your character. Krystian talks about Boston Dynamics and their creepy walking robots. Sarah might start doing a MH style comic. Viewer questions are answered. Our hunters conclude with talk about future streams and videos. 'Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths' Rage Match / Deviljho x2 / Shepard, (Sarah), Shepard - Quest Fail! A Sea of Dragons / Lagiacrus, Gobul / Shepard - Quest Complete A Burnt Offering / Agnaktor2, Uragaan1 / Shepard1, Krystian1, Shepard2 - Quest Fail! Playing with Fire / Qurupeco, Rathian / N/A - Quest Complete Rage Match / Deviljho x2 / Krystian, Nahxela!, (Sarah) - Quest Fail! Grudge Match: Qurupeco - Shepard & Sarah / Qurupeco / N/A - Quest Complete (2:48 S rank win) Grudge Match: Qurupeco - Krystian1 & Nahxela / Qurupeco / Nahxela!1, Krystian - Quest Complete (5:39) Grudge Match: Wyvern Trio - Shepard & Sarah / Barroth, Barioth, Rathalos / ? - Quest Complete (win) Grudge Match: Wyvern Trio- Krystian & Nahxela / Barroth, Barioth, Rathalos2 / Krystian1, Krystian2, Nahxela2, Krystian2 - Quest Complete (17:06) (These little superscripts are to determine what monster carted who, will I track this?) 'Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes' Intro #2 Krystian edited this one? The title is a reference to the Bing/ding sound effect of pop-ups that are unleashed on Krystian in this episode. Shepard is HR 125 here. 08:20 Krystian sings “you’re beautiful, just the way you are” 34:22 Girls’ Generation (K-pop) on Late Night 34:40 PSY at Oxford Union 35:30 Krystian sings “guys, guys, guys” 36:40 cartoon Scott Pilgrim playing Monster Hunter, he doesn’t use the claw. 37:21 Superbad Michael Cera videogame controller holding fail. 38:31 Picture of fake video game playing. 39:00 Breaking Bad RAGE (video game) product placement. 39:25 Metroid on House (TV show) 39:52 scene from the Metalist of kid playing old Gameboy that’s out of place for a modern kid. 43:29 Let’s Enhance inset (CSI style) 43:43 Double Hacking inset (TV tropes) 45:45 Valerian Laureline (one of Krystian’s French comics) with a couple of pop-ups comparing it to Star Wars. 1:04:01 Krystian sings “We need a Qurupeco” to the tune of “Holding Out for a Hero” 1:05:03 inset video “Shepard’s and Krystian’s Wii U First Impressions” 1:19:00 Krystian sings “Honey” (Candy Girl) 1:32:52 subreddit/Birds with Arms, picture of an Eagle with muscular arms/pecs. 1:41:18 “Shepard’s recording ends hereL” so we go from dual screens to just Krystian’s. Turkey gobbles No time to poop Ding and pop-ups 'Recurring/New Jokes' Most Christians give, this Krystian is about taking. Rest in Peace Don’t worry about it. Shepard feels it in his bones and catheter. End show line – “BING!” After the bump, “DING!”